coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8996 (23rd September 2016)
Plot Aadi and Asha are disappointed when Mary announces that she has a new job and won't be around as much. Alya and Sinead get their designs together to present to Aidan. Roy leaves Alex and a pre-occupied Cathy in charge of the cafe while he sees a supplier. Alex is soon left on his own as Cathy sees Nigel Warner to confirm her theory about Alex's parentage. Freddie asks Audrey out for lunch. She makes excuses. To her surprise, Tracy manages to endure Mary at the flower shop. Jenny brags about her upcoming holiday to France with Johnny. Alya makes it clear to Sonia that she's outstayed her welcome at No.6. Alex scalds himself on the soup in the cafe just as Roy returns. Tyrone runs them to the hospital. Roy is surprised that Alex has been left to cope on his own and doesn't know where Cathy is. Nigel refuses to let Cathy in his house and closes the curtains. Aidan believes that Underworld can produce Alya and Sinead's designs cheaply but Johnny isn't convinced and calls it a pie-in-the-sky idea. A worried Sharif tells Sonia that she'll have to leave if Alya suspects something. Sonia suggests that he buys one of the new flats for her to live in. He doesn't think it's a good idea but considers it out of desperation when Alya warns him that Sonia fancies him and that Yasmeen will soon notice. Audrey gets chatting with Freddie outside the salon but shuts him down and goes back inside just as the conversation gets going. Aadi and Asha agree that Erica isn't as good a nanny as Mary and they need to get her back. Sharif thinks that the flat idea could work if he can convince Yasmeen that it would be a good investment for them. Alex's hand is bandaged at the hospital. With Cathy refusing to budge outside Nigel's, he gives in and invites her inside to tell her the truth. She's crushed when he confirms that her husband Alan was Alex's real father. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Nigel Warner - Jim Cartwright Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *2 Lidgate Avenue - Exterior and living room *Weatherfield General - Accident & Emergency Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy leaves Alex in charge of the cafe when she heads off to ask Nigel if Alex is his son; Alya tells Sonia that she has outstayed her welcome; and Freddie is disappointed when Audrey turns down his invitation to lunch. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes